1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cellulose-free transformer having low-voltage and high-voltage windings which are insulated by layers of resinous material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of a non-cellulose insulated transformer is not new. Notably cast resin transformers have been and are marketed today with the salient features of resistance to: short circuit, moisture degradation, mechanical vibration, eventful failures, and fire. Unfortunately, non-cellulose insulated transformers have been costly not only financially but in loadability.